A Whole New World
by cardcaptor-kanna
Summary: READ OVERDOSE, HUMAN, AND WILD FORCE VS. SHINKENGER BEFORE READING THIS! Kotoha and Alex are getting married and Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters is up and running. However, a student's nightmares could prove that there is trouble on the horizon. Good and evil must join forces in order to combat the oncoming threat. Kotoha/Alex, Takeru/Mako, Genta/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: kanna here! I am SO SORRY it took this long, but here we are with the _Shinkenger_ crossover we've all been waiting for: _Shinkenger_ / _X-Men: Apocalypse_!**

 **This story is set a few months after the previous installment, _Overdose_ , so if you haven't read that, I strongly suggest you go and read it.**

 **I don't own _Shinkenger_ , _X-Men_ , or whatever else that isn't original that I might decide to throw in here.**

 **And to answer the lingering question that may or may not be on your minds: there _might_ be a mutant design contest. I haven't decided yet.**

 **Another question you might have: Will this storyline continue into the rest of the X-Men movies? Well, the answer to that is...probably. There's a new one coming out next year called _New Mutants_. Will it feature Kotoha and possibly the other Shinkengers? Possibly. I have to see the movie, which is still in production and won't be out until next year.**

 **Yet another question you might have: Will this storyline continue into the _Dark Phoenix_ saga? Well, the answer to that is maybe. I haven't read the _X-Men_ comics in a really long time, so if it doesn't take place too far after the _Apocalypse_ movie, then I'll do it. But I don't think the _Dark Phoenix_ saga (in terms of the movies) comes out until next year or the year after. So if you want me to go by comic logic or movie logic after this ends, let me know.**

* * *

Kotoha woke with a start from the bed that she and Alex now shared. There was an earthquake, which Kotoha didn't understand. Why would there be an earthquake in New York? Something had to be up. She looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30 AM. That meant that Hank was up, Charles was probably up, and Alex...well, she let him sleep as she got out of bed and got into the shower. She thought about the earthquake.

After getting in the shower, she got dressed and ready for the day. It was now 8:15 AM, so she went to the kitchen to go and get some breakfast. Hopefully she'd see Hank or Charles there. The two were amazed that Kotoha hadn't turned into bridezilla from all the wedding planning. The wedding date was getting closer. Kotoha sent invitations to the Shinkengers (minus Chiaki, who no one had heard from, surprisingly), and they all said they would be there. Takeru and Mako were both already in America and living together. They hadn't gotten married yet, and Kotoha wondered what was taking them so long.

Had Takeru not proposed yet? According to Mako, who Kotoha now talked to more frequently since her move to America, she was hopeful Takeru would ask, but wasn't pushing anything. Kotoha hoped that Takeru would propose soon, and Mako felt the same way. Mako was working at her parents' restaurant as a waitress, and Takeru worked at the same restaurant as a maitre'd. Someone had to pay the bills for the house they shared, and while Mako's parents offered, Takeru and Mako decided to shoulder the responsibility of maintaining the house together.

Kotoha also kept in touch with Genta, although not as much as Takeru and Mako. He was in Paris working at a three Michelin star restaurant, but he, too, found love. Her name was Eponine, and from the pictures of her that Genta sent, she really was a beauty. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and skin that was white like ivory. Genta said that the language barrier that should have been there was nonexistent, as both spoke English pretty well. After dating Eponine for two years, Genta proposed to her and she said yes. The two of them, like Kotoha and Alex, were also in the midst of planning their wedding.

No one had heard from Chiaki. Takeru spoke to him every now and then, but their frequent chats were getting less and less. Last Takeru had heard, Chiaki was studying video game design at a university in Japan. It was almost as if Chiaki disappeared off the face of the earth.

The school had just opened a few months ago. Kotoha taught Japanese and Alex taught hand-to-hand combat. Charles, Hank, Kotoha, and Alex all had teaching positions, and there was a sudden influx of students when the school opened, including Alex's younger brother, Scott. His power was similar to Alex's, only it came from his eyes. It was still hard to believe that there were so many mutants in the world. However, Charles managed to track a rather large number down within the state and got them to attend what was now Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

Kotoha found she connected well with one of the school's first few students, Jean Grey. Jean was telepathic and telekinetic. While she wasn't in any of Kotoha's classes, Kotoha was one of the first people that she encountered at the school and often went to her for emotional support. Now, Kotoha was downstairs and saw Hank beginning to pour his coffee. "Hey," he said as he set the coffee pot down. She waved to him. "You all right?"

"The earthquake woke me up. Didn't you feel it?" Kotoha sighed as she grabbed the kettle and filled it with water so she could make tea. She turned the stove on so the water could boil and then went to get a mug from the cabinet.

Hank nodded. "Why would an earthquake happen in New York?"

"My thoughts exactly."

"I turned on the news when I woke up, and apparently these earthquakes have been happening all over the world. At the same time."

"What do you think?"

Hank sighed. "I'm not sure what to think. We'd have to use Cerebro to investigate, and only Charles can do that."

"Did you wake up in the middle of the night, too?"

"From what? That telepathic wave?"

"Yeah."

"Was it Jean?" Kotoha asked even though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Yes," Charles said as he rolled into the room. "Her nightmares were different this time, though."

"Well, it could have counted for something I saw while I was in my lab earlier. There was some kind of tremor. Like an energy surge. I picked it up on one of my meters," Hank explained.

"So you're saying Jean created it?" Charles asked.

"No, I'm saying something else did. Maybe she was reacting to it, I don't know. But the epicenter was halfway around the world."

"'Halfway around the world?'" Kotoha repeated.

Hank nodded and turned to Charles. "I was hoping you could take a look into it," Hank said.

"I'll get Alex. We'll meet you at Cerebro in a few minutes," Kotoha sighed.

* * *

After a look in Cerebro, where Charles discovered that the CIA was involved with investigating the earthquakes as well, it was decided that Kotoha and Alex would accompany Charles to the CIA to see Moira MacTaggert. Kotoha vaguely remembered Moira from when they fought off the missiles in Cuba, but Charles kept having slip-ups in his speech when he talked about going to the CIA. Upon arrival at the CIA, Charles tricked the guards into letting the group in. "So, you really haven't seen her in all these years? You never looked her up? Not even in Cerebro?" Alex asked.

"Alex, what do you take me for? Some kind of pervert?" Charles countered. "I... Yes, I looked her up once. Twice. But not in a long time."

"This is going to be interesting," Kotoha muttered to herself. "If I remember correctly, you erased her memory of us, right?" Charles nodded and got the CIA workers in the room on the way to Moira's office to freeze where they were.

"Before the world knew about mutants, I have felt...it was the best thing for her," Charles explained.

"For her? Or for you?" Kotoha asked.

"It didn't really matter what was best for me." After a bit of silence, the three arrived at the door of Moira's office. Alex opened the door and the three walked in. Moira had barely aged a day. "Hello. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Professor-"

"Charles Xavier," Moira interrupted. Alex and Kotoha exchanged a look of surprise. Charles had erased her memories...right? "I know exactly who you are."

"You do?" Charles asked. If he was shocked, he hid it well.

"Of course I do. I've read all of your papers. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Moira MacTaggert," Moira introduced herself and offered a hand to Charles, which he shook.

"Alex Summers," Alex introduced as he tried to keep his tone neutral. "This is my fiancee, Kotoha Hanaori."

"Pleased to meet you," Kotoha said as she shook Moira's hand.

Moira invited everyone to sit down, and after a bit of prying into her life from Charles's slip-ups, they finally got to the point. "We were wondering if you could tell us about what happened yesterday in Egypt," Charles requested.

"I'm afraid that's classified information," Moira said. "And, I don't mean to be rude, but...how did you get in here?" Charles convinced her they had level five clearance (whatever that meant to Kotoha was a mystery), and Moira got out a bunch of files and fished through them until she found what she was looking for. "Ever since the world found out about mutants in '73, there have been cults who see them as some kind of second coming or sign of G-d. I was tracking one of them. This group called themselves Ashir En Sabah Nur, named after an ancient being they believed to be the world's first."

"The world's first..." Kotoha trailed off in confusion.

"Mutant," Moira finished.

"I thought mutants didn't evolve until this century," Alex mused.

"That's the common theory, yes. But these guys believe that the first mutant was born tens of thousands of years ago. And they believe he will rise again," Moira said. "They've been searching ancient sites all round the world for clues. These hieroglyphs described a specific set of powers greater than any man can possess."

"They think he lived that long?" Kotoha asked incredulously.

"Yes and no. They believe he had the ability to transfer his consciousness from body to body, and whenever he was close to death he would just take on a new body," Moira explained. "So, these may have been the bodies of mutants enabling him to take their powers amassing varies abilities over the years."

"An all powerful mutant," Charles said with wide eyes. He exchanged a look with Kotoha and Alex.

"Exactly. And wherever this being was, he always had 4 principle followers. Disciples. Protectors he would imbue their powers."

"Like the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse," Alex realized. "He got that one from the Bible."

"Or the Bible got it from him. And wherever he ruled, eventually, it would end in disaster. Cataclysm. Some kind of...apocalypse."

"The end of the world," the three mutants realized aloud. Moira had to go with them. Charles quickly persuaded Moira to go back to the mansion with them, and she agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: kanna here! OMG it has been FOREVER. Between finishing college (I graduate this April), forgetting my password and having to change it multiple times, and writer's block, I've had a lot going on. But I have some time on my hands! I have two projects going right now: this fic and a _Gunslinger Girl_ / _Lord of the Rings_ crossover (no romance in that one; the girls are too young). I'll try to alternate updates between the two.**

 **As per usual, kanna does NOT own _Shinkenger/Super Sentai_ or _X-Men_. You know who they belong to.**

* * *

Alex and Kotoha left Charles and Moira to discuss what was going on and how to best handle the situation. The two were on their way to their bedroom to go over wedding plans when Kotoha stopped as they were walking and she jolted. "What's wrong?" Alex asked. "Everything okay?"

"Fine," Kotoha said. "It's Charles. Raven's here, and...he wants us at Cerebro. Now. It seemed pretty urgent." She looked at Alex. "Looks like we'll have to put off the wedding planning for a bit."

"What's Raven doing here?"

"I don't know. Let me see if I can listen in." Kotoha tightened her face in concentration as her mind searched for Raven's. She knew she wouldn't be able to get into the Professor's mind, so Raven's would have to do. Kotoha was shocked at what she saw before she opened her eyes and relaxed her face. "Erik has resurfaced."

"Erik?"

Kotoha nodded. "Apparently, he had a wife and daughter. They were killed. Along with a handful of policemen. And then he killed a bunch of factory workers. The whole world will be looking for him."

"Then we have to find him before they do," Raven said as she, Moira, Hank, and the professor came up behind Alex and Kotoha. "We have to go to Cerebro. Now."

The group of mutants arrived at the doors of Cerebro in silence. "Moira," Charles asked, "I'm going to have to ask you to keep this a secret."

"I don't even know what _this_ ," Moira gestured all around her, "is." Cerebro recognized Charles right away and he wheeled in, followed by the others. He put the helmet on and blue lights appeared. "What are they?" Moira asked in awe.

"The humans," Charles explained. "And these," the lights changed to red, "are all the mutants. I'm connected to all their minds."

"The CIA would kill for this."

"I know." Charles closed his eyes and asked aloud, "Where are you, Erik?"

Erik's voice rang throughout the room as he said, "Charles?"

"Hello, old friend. I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I feel your pain. And your loss."

Erik scoffed. "You think, because you can see into my head...you know how it feels? You are looking in the wrong place, Charles."

Kotoha suddenly stiffened before she fell to her knees and held her head in pain. Alex knelt down beside his fiancee. "What's wrong?"

"I can feel...someone," Kotoha grunted. Charles couldn't talk to Kotoha because he was concentrating on talking to Erik through Cerebro. "He's a mutant, and a powerful one at that. He's a telepath...no, wait. He has so much power...it's terrifying. I shouldn't be able to feel him at this distance. It hurts! The pain is going through my whole body! I-" Kotoha suddenly moved one of her hands to her lower abdomen and screamed in pain. "So much power," she gasped when she finished screaming. "Is it Apocalypse?" Another wave of pain swept through her lower abdomen as if to confirm her suspicions and she screamed again.

"Hank!" Alex yelled as he looked from Kotoha to the mutant in question. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," Hank replied with fear evident in his voice.

"Now," Erik said as his voice rang throughout the room, "we'll take everything from them."

"Hank, he's not alone," Charles gasped. His eyes widened. "Oh my g-d."

"Thank you for letting me in," a sinister voice said.

"Someone's taken control of Cerebro," Hank realized.

Charles's eyes started to turn black. "I've never felt power like this before," he said in awe and fear.

"What have they taken control of Cerebro for?" Raven asked in a fearful tone.

"To connect," Hank replied in realization.

Charles broke free from the connection long enough to say, "Alex!" Alex turned from Hank to the Professor. "Destroy it! Destroy everything! Destroy Cerebro! Wreak havoc."

Alex let out a blast of plasma rays from his chest and destroyed the room, which started to collapse around everyone in it. They all ran out as fast as they could, with Kotoha being carried by Alex. The pain in her head went away, but the pain in her lower abdomen was still there. She had a feeling about what happened to her, but never said anything to Alex about it because she was afraid of his reaction.

When the group made it out, though, they saw Erik surrounded by other mutants. Alex assumed one of the mutants to be Apocalypse, but he wasn't sure who the others were. There was a tan girl with a white mohawk, a boy with metal wings, and another girl who had some kind of plasma whip.

"Erik," Raven gasped. Erik's expression remained blank as he held out a hand and Charles's wheelchair, with him in it, came zooming across the hall.

"No!" Hank and Raven screamed. Alex couldn't blast them, as his hands were full with his fiancee. He wanted to put her down to blast them, but was worried that would cause her more pain. He cursed loudly before Apocalypse somehow created an explosion that destroyed the mansion. The group of mutants and one human saw a flash of silver that ran them all at a super fast speed outside before the house exploded. The other students were outside, as well.

"That son of a bitch," Alex growled. The bright side was that they were outside and near Kotoha's element, earth. He gently placed her on the ground so she could draw strength from the earth. Soon enough, she opened her eyes. "What happened in there?" Alex asked quietly as he took Kotoha's hand.

"I'm not sure," Kotoha sighed. Alex slowly helped her sit up. "Apocalypse...he..." Her head tilted to one side and her eyes closed as she collapsed into a deep sleep. It was probably for the best. Alex then noticed Hank talking to a boy with silver hair. It was Peter!

Peter ran over to Kotoha. "Is she okay?" he asked.

"She's sleeping," Alex replied. He then noticed Raven was in her natural blue form.

Students began murmuring all around her as a large helicopter landed on the ground. Moira quickly ran to greet it, but when Raven saw who came out, she yelled for Moira to get down. Unfortunately, she was too late, and some kind of electric net was cast over all the students, Moira, Raven, and the other mutants. They became unconscious.

* * *

The group of mutants and the one human were all in some kind of cell in the helicopter. There was no way out. "Alex, I'm so sorry." Hank said after he looked over Kotoha. He was in his blue, furry form. As soon as Alex woke up, he ran over to Hank, woke him up, and asked him what was wrong with Kotoha. "I'm not a doctor, but Kotoha...it looks like Kotoha was about a month pregnant with your child. When Kotoha collapsed in Cerebro and felt all that pain just from Apocalypse, the baby died in the womb."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Alex asked as tears angrily filled his eyes. "Did you know?" Hank shook his head.

"Apocalypse is going to pay," Alex growled. He clenched his fists. "That son of a bitch is going to pay dearly."

Peter woke up, took one look at Hank, and his mouth opened in shock. "Is that what's going to happen to all of us?" he gasped.

"No, I just left my meds in the house," Hank explained.

Raven and Moira were the next to wake up. "Hey! Hey!" Raven shouted.

Kotoha was the last to wake up and she slowly sat up with the help of Hank. She and Raven gasped when they saw an all-too-familiar face behind the window. "Major Stryker," Kotoha growled. She turned to face Alex with an apologetic look before turning back to face the window Stryker was behind.

"Colonel Stryker," Stryker corrected her. "I wouldn't get too close to the wall if I were you. It may create some...discomfort."

"I'm Moira MacTaggert. I'm a senior officer at the CIA," Moira tried to explain.

"I know who you are, agent MacTaggert."

"You cannot keep me here in this-"

"Actually, I can," Stryker smirked. "A psychic event just destroyed every nuke from here to Moscow. That event emanated from exactly where we found you. At the home of the world's most powerful psychic. So, you're going to tell me. Where is Charles Xavier?"

"It's not him you should be worried about," Kotoha said as she tried to stand, but ultimately fell down. "There's someone else. Someone more powerful. And if you let us out of this hellhole, we can help you."

"Please," Raven added.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Stryker scoffed. "You can put on any face that you want, but I know who you are. What you are." With that, he walked away.

The minutes that passed in silence felt like hours before Hank finally broke the silence by talking to Moira. "Why didn't you tell me?" Alex asked Kotoha as he held her hand.

"I wanted to be able to steel my nerves," Kotoha muttered. "I didn't know how you would react." She laughed darkly to her self. "Stupid, huh?"

"No," Alex said as he shook his head and moved his hand to stroke her forehead. "The stupid one is that guy, Apocalypse, thinking he can take everything and everyone we love from us."

"You're not mad?"

"I wish you had told me, but I'm not mad. You and I are going to make sure Apocalypse pays for what he did to us." Kotoha nodded in affirmation.

More silence passed before everyone gasped. They all heard Charles's voice in their head say, "Hear me, inhabitants of this world. This is a message. A message to every man, woman and mutant. You have lost your way. But I have returned. The day of reckoning, it is here. All your buildings and temples...will fall. The dawn of a new era will emerge. For there is nothing you can do. This message is for one reason alone. Those with the greatest power. Protect those without."

"That was Charles," Hank said.

"Without Cerebro," Kotoha added.

Stryker came back to the mic. "I know that voice. It's Xavier, isn't it? What's going on?" he shouted.

"We don't know!" everyone in the cell yelled.

Stryker muttered something before he walked away. It had to be at least an hour later when Hank saw Kurt standing in front of the microphone. "The door," Kurt said through the static of the mic, "Stay away from the..."

"The door! The door!" Moira shouted. Everyone ran away from the door and when it was blasted open, they saw Scott and Jean outside. Kurt quickly teleported himself down to where they were.

"We know where the professor is," Jean said.

"You've been busy," Alex said as he hugged his brother, who ran from him to Kotoha.

"We had a...a little help," Scott explained. "Let's go!"


End file.
